Razones y Excusas
by ViolettUchiha01
Summary: Mini-Drabble. A Madoka no le gustaba que la ocultaran todo y la mantuvieran al margen del asunto, pero por sobre todo no le gustaban las excusas bastantes falsas que le dejaba Ayumu. Si hubiera sabido que esa última no fue una excusa ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Hola! Bueno, este mini-drabble lo escribí hace un par de semanas, tal vez un mes o un poco más. En fin, estoy algo cansada así que trataré de ser lo más breve posible; quiero aclarar que no quede muy satisfecha con este trabajo, pero aún así es parte de mi colección y por eso decidí subirlo**

**Aclaraciones: Spiral ~Suiri no Kizuna~ no me pertenece, todo el crédito va para Kyo Shirodaira y Eita Mizuno (Encargados del manga), la editorial Square Enix y Shingo Kaneko (Director del anime). Yo solo tomé prestados los personajes por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo**

* * *

~Razones y Excusas~

La inspectora Madoka era una mujer claramente admirable, bella, inteligente y con un carácter muy fuerte; era por eso mismo que le molestaba de sobremanera que su hermano pequeño le ocultara o se involucrara en el asunto de los Blade Children.

Ella era su hermana mayor, y él el hermano de su esposo, era normal que se preocupara. No dudaba de que Ayumu era un chico bastante inteligente y que ingeniaba cualquier cosa para salir de los problemas en los que se metía, pero también estaba consiente de las muertes alrededor del misterio del Blade Children. Mas aparte en varias ocasiones no regresaba a dormir y solo se limitaba a llamarla o dejarle una nota diciendo "_me voy a casa de un amigo_"

¡No era tonta! Ayumu era posiblemente uno de los tipos mas fríos y solitarios del mundo, él nunca había tenido "amigos" así que ¿Por qué de repente le mencionaba uno? Definitivamente aunque era muy inteligente era malo poniendo _excusas_

-Es el colmo- se dijo a si misma entrando en el departamento cansada por el trabajo –¡Estoy en casa!... ¿eh? ¿Ayumu?- llamo al no escuchar respuesta ni sonidos por parte del pelicastaño –¿Pero que pasa?-

Prendió las luces acercándose al comedor, en el reposaba la comida ya preparada y solo cubierta por plástico para su conservación, pero claro estaba que eso no era lo que le molestaba

-Hay que ver- suspiro cansadamente tomando la nota que reposaba doblada sobre la lisa madera -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién se cree que soy?!- grito al leer la leyenda que poseía la hoja

"_Hermana, me he ido a quedar en la casa de la chica de la canción rara. La comida ya esta hecha, solo caliéntala"_

De muy mal modo comenzó a calentar los alimentos, ya que aunque estuviera molesta no podía ignorar el hecho de que no había comido nada y estaba muriéndose de hambre

A cada bocado que daba gruñía una que otra maldición en contra de los miembros del departamento de investigación, la falta de sueldo, Wataya, Ayumu y por supuesto "la chica de colitas"

Termino diciéndose a si misma que por la mañana reprendería al pelicastaño

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Las horas transcurrieron con naturalidad para todos aquellos que estaban en el mundo de los sueños, el fuerte sonido del despertador la saco de su mundo de ensoñaciones solo para toparse cara a cara con la abrumadora realidad

-¡¿Todavía no regresa?!- reacciono al no escuchar nada de movimiento dentro del departamento, sin muchos ánimos se levanto para vestirse e ir al trabajo. Ya estaba resignada a que no vería al menor de los Narumi hasta en la noche pero el sonido del pestillo de la puerta capto toda su atención

-Estoy en casa- sonó la voz cansada del pequeño detective

-¡Detente Ayumu!- llamo señalándolo acusatoriamente -¡¿Dónde estabas?!-

-¿Qué no lo puse?- pregunto mirando con confusión el fruncido ceño de su hermana

-No me trago esa de que estabas con la chica de la canción rara- respondió con evidente molestia -¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con Kiyotaka-san y los Blade Children?-

-Nee-san- corto antes de que la inspectora siguiera con el interrogatorio –No ha pasado nada-

-¡No te creo!- alego aferrándose al pensamiento de que todo lo que le decía era una mentira. Ayumu decidió dejar que su hermana pensara lo que quisiera por lo que solo camino hacia el comedor para dejar su abrigo descubriendo parte de su piel

-Ayumu ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello?- cuestiono mirando con particular atención la marca que adornaba el cuello del otouto. El chico giro a verla con sus ojos mas abiertos de lo común y con un leve carmín sobre sus mejillas por la repentina pregunta de la pelinegra, mecánicamente llevo una mano a su cuello cubriendo dicha marca

-T-Te dije que fui a casa de la chica de la canción rara-

La inspectora entreabrió la boca con sorpresa, ¡Ayumu había tartamudeado! Algo sumamente raro en él

-¿Entonces eso es…?- quiso saber señalando temblorosamente al menor, este dio un suspiro de cansancio y posteriormente se encerró en su habitación

Solo por esa ver el chico tenía sus _razones _para no haber llegado, y aunque no lo aprobara por ser una hermana celosa, prefería enormemente que Ayumu estuviera con Hiyono a que se siguiera metiendo en el asunto de los niños malditos.

Levanto su muñeca izquierda observando el reloj de plata que lo adornaba, aun estaba shockeada por haber visto eso en el cuello de su hermano, cuando miro el correr de las manecillas, cayó en cuenta

-¡Se me hace tarde!- exclamo apresuradamente mientras salía corriendo del departamento

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque les gusto, supongo. Bueno si sí les gusto estaré esperando los reviews, por favor.**

**Lamento mi falta de animo, pero de verdad que mi cabeza esta a punto de hacer "boom"**

**Bien, me voy ¡Se cuidan, bye~!**


End file.
